Of Brotherly Love
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: England is sick, but he is not about to let his fever get in the way of France continuing his duties and having a good time with his friends tonight. However, how will England react when France refuses to leave his boyfriend alone, and calls America to come over and take care of him? Fluff and UsUk brothers!


**Just a quick fic of brotherly love that I decided to whip up today! It's also dedicated to those, like me, who might feel like they don't have a friend to turn to from time to time. So, I hope this small story brightens up your day! I'm sure many of us feel like poor Iggy sometimes. As always, I do not own Hetalia or the picture that I used for this fic!**

"A…..A-achoooo!" France discarded the pots and pans that he had been currently cleaning and headed into the living room to check on his Angleterre. "Mon lapin! Please lay down." Coddled the French nation as he guided his English boyfriend to the couch and placed a warm blanket over top of him. "T-thank you, Francis." Sniffed England. "Mon Cher, please stay home today. I will go to the World Meeting myself and speak on your behalf. Then, I will spend the rest of the evening with you." England shook his head. "No, I can't let you do that. You're going out with your friends tonight, I don't want to be the reason that you can't go."

Francis chuckled and shook his head. "They will understand, love." "No! You are going and that's final!" Today, England wasn't having any excuses from his boyfriend. The British country knows how busy it was for his lover to run an entire country, have a live – in – boyfriend, and maintain a social life all at the same time. Well, having a social life might be non – existent in England's life, but he was fine with it. Seriously, he was okay on his own and the last thing he wanted was for his deep-rooted possessiveness to ruin the loving relationship he had with the caring man.

"Fine, fine." Answered Francis with a smug smile. "But you know I will feel guilty if I leave you alone to enjoy myself with Spain and Prussia, which is why I will call America and ask him to look after you. You might not want me around tonight, but that does not mean that I am going to leave you alone." "Excuse me?! I will NOT, under any circumstances, allow my younger brother take care of me! Francis, I can't let him see me weak like this, don't do this, please…"

France let out a heavy sigh. His lapin hardly ever begged, and only saved it as a last resort when he was truly afraid. "Francis. I will get on my knees, I swear it." Before France could surrender to his love's pleading eyes, he quickly turned to the door. "G-good bye, darling! I love you and be good for your brother!" With the shut of the front door, England buried his face in his hands. "That stupid frog is impossible." He said to himself. About an hour had passed since his boyfriend had left, and so far, the Englishman casually spent his day relaxing in front of the television.

"That is, until he heard a knock on the door. 'It's America. Don't answer, and hopefully he'll go away.' England thought to himself. However, his tactics were in vain as he heard another knock. "Iggy, open the door or I'll keep knocking all day! You know I'm serious!" 'Iggy', in fact, did know that his younger brother was serious. With a groan, he stood up with the blanket France had given him earlier still wrapped around the body and headed towards the door.

When the door finally opened, America cheerfully jumped into his older brother's arms. "Iggy! Ah… you look terrible." He said with his head cocked to the side. "Ever so honest, aren't we?" Asked the British man with a sigh. "A-and don't hug me! You'll catch a cold, you fool!" Although, deep in England's heart, 'Don't hug me' secretly meant 'Please don't see me like this.' However, America paid no mind to England's protests, as usual. "Don't worry, brother. I am the hero and I will make you feel better! Lay back down, it's almost lunch time and I'll make us both some soup." Truth be told, soup did sound very comforting right about now.

Once their meals were prepared, the two nations drank from their soup bowls in an awkward silence. America would occasionally glance over at England when he was not paying attention, and his brother appeared oddly detached, a solemn expression covering his usually prideful features. "Oh… this reminded me of you." The younger said with a smile as he pulled out one of the small wooden soldiers that England had made especially for America as a small child. "I want you to hold on to this, as a reminder to be strong. No matter what is going on in your life."

England's once solemn expression was now taken over by a light pink blush that covered his cheeks, the bridge of his nose and the tips of his ears. "For the first time today, he smiled. "Brother, I-I can't believe you still have this. I never thought that- " "Ah, I can be sentimental sometimes too, you know! Here, take it." He gently opened his elder brother's hand and placed the tiny wooden soldier inside it. "Don't worry, I still kept every single one in my storage closet at home."

Arthur suddenly began to shake, and America look terrified. "Oh my God, you're dying!" The British man chuckled. "No, Alfred. Y-you're just making me…feel stuff." Alfred sighed with relief. "Ah, I see. You're not used to that, hu?" He replied with a teasing wink. He pulled England in for a hug and rubbed small circles on his back. "I missed this, you know. Just because I wanted independence, it doesn't mean that I don't love my big bro anymore. And… I'm sorry about anything I ever said to you. I love you." England had finally begun to bawl his eyes out without shame, and America continued to hold the man and rock him back and forth in his arms.

The rest of the day was spent with England's head in America's lap, and America gently running his fingers in his brother's hair. "We should hang out more often. Just as friends and as brothers, you know?" England's face blanked at the mention of the word 'friend'. He really could not recall one person that had ever called him that, and the old country proceeded to break down in tears again. "T-that's all I ever wanted." He answered with a sniff. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was always jealous of the supportive friend that his boyfriend Francis could always turn to for comfort and a good time. Sure, his lover was like his best friend in a way, but it was different when you had a group of friends of your very own.

"Hey! You and Francy can double date with me and Canada! I'm sure you'll get along very well with him." England nodded. "I'd love that." By the time that France returned home and America had been long gone, Francis could not understand why his Angleterre had been peculiarly emotional that evening. So, he decided to give the American nation a call. The phone rang, and Alfred picked up. "Hey, Alfred. I think you broke mon lapin. Could you fix him, please?"


End file.
